A True Friend
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Alice must break off a friendship with someone who has taken advantage of her, she realizes just how true her friends in Wonderland are to her. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her little sister, Samantha. If anyone wants to use them, please ask me first.

Thanks  
Enjoy!

A/N: Due to an unexpected and very unpleasant IM convo I had with an ex-friend of mine, I wrote this in response.

"A True Friend"

The sound of a door slamming resounded throughout the palace.

Dinah raised her head as her best friend and mistress came through it. She gave her faithful feline a pet before she let the tears fall from her bluish green eyes.

"Dinah, I'm never going back to the other side again! I'm gonna stay here forever!"

Dinah meowed sympathetically at the before rubbing against Alice's arm.

"I should have known I couldn't trust Heidi. She lied to me so many times before. I can't believe I fell for it again. I don't undastand what I did to deserve this! All I did was try to be a good friend. It's like she doesn't care! Well that's all right. I don't need her. Mr. Walrus was right. If she can't be honest with me and be a true friend, I'm better off without her."

Alice had been having problems with Heidi Hunter for a few months now. They had been friends until Heidi started taking Alice for granted and depending on her too much.

After Alice had explained that things had to change, she thought Heidi would try to make an effort to help make things better. But she was mistaken when Heidi decided to become friends with someone who had a bad reputation.

Alice tried to protect her and warn her, but Heidi wouldn't listen.

It had gotten so bad that Alice finally had to call it off when she found out that Heidi had been lying to her for the past few months and then started spreading lies about her to the other kids around her old neighborhood.

It broke Alice's heart, but she had to do it. She couldn't be friends with someone who didn't' respect her as a person and constantly took advantage of her and expected her to spend time with her twenty-four seven.

Alice wasn't used to this and it made her feel really overwhelmed. But as usual, when she tried to explain this to Heidi, the other girl didn't listen. IT was like she didn't' care about Alice or how she felt.

Alice had tried several times to repair the friendship, but she finally realized through some advice from the Walrus that it took two people to make a friendship work. And if the other person wasn't willing to work at it, then it wasn't really a good friendship to have.

It was hard, but Alice trusted the Walrus's advice and she knew he spoke the truth.

As Alice let out a sob, Dinah licked her tears away before curling up in her lap.

"Thanks, Dinah. I can always count on you. You're a true friend. At least I know you won't desert me."

Dinah meowed as though to assure the young girl she would never do that.

She jumped off her lap and ran over to Alice's bedroom door just then.

Alice smiled through her remaining tears.

"You're right." She said as she went over to her door and opened it. She gazed into the hallway and glanced into the throne room where her mother and Rabbit were working on a new royal project. "My friends here in Wondaland are true ones too." With that, she washed her face before going to see what was going on in the palace.

Entering the courtyard, Alice found her mother and Rabbit putting up some decorations.

Actually, Rabbit was putting up the decorations, while the Queen barked orders at him.

Alice was about to sit down when the courtyard door opened and the Walrus and Penapid walked in.

"Can we help?" He asked, referring to himself and Penapid.

"I think Rabbit has it under control." The Queen told him.

The Walrus nodded. It was then that he noticed Alice. He gave her a warm smile. His smile disappeared when he saw the slight frown on her face.

He grew concerned immediately and went over to where the young girl was standing.

"Alice, are you okay?" He asked.

Alice nodded. She gave her friend a smile before reaching out and giving him a hug.

The Walrus hugged back, but he looked rather confused by his friend's actions.

"What was that for?" He asked as they pulled away.

Alice grinned a true sincere smile.

"It was for being a true friend to me." With that, she went back into the palace to get her homework started.

As he watched her leave, the Walrus smiled after her.

"You're welcome, my dear. You're quite welcome."

THE END


End file.
